


Don't Think, Just Do

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: smrw_ficafest, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Humor, Next Generation, Rose Weasley - character, Scorpius Malfoy - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends and Hogwarts professors Scorpius and Rose put thinking on hiatus for just long enough to have sex, technical difficulties, and laughter, with a conversation and a bottle of firewhiskey for later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think, Just Do

"Under the hourglasses. Hufflepuff, if that makes a difference."

Most of the professors gathered in the lounge shook their heads, groaning. Hufflepuff's Head of House smirked and made a tickmark in the air with her wand. It sparkled yellow and black before winking out of existence with a flatulent noise.

"Five points to Astronomy, but no win." Rose looked up from a large ledger. "Location was used four years ago. Sorry, Cyril."

"Any extra if it had been _inside_ the hourglasses?" He ducked into his chair with a laugh as the other professors tossed canaries and jinxes his direction. "All right, all right. Next."

Muggle Studies leaned back in her chair. "In the Squid's lake." A few whistles accompanied her grin, but Rose shook her head again, pointing to the ledger.

"Six years ago. And the year after, in the _Squid_." Magical Creatures groaned at the memory and put his head in his hands. Rose laughed and patted his shoulder. "Poor Dave. That was a case of indigestion you won't forget in a hurry."

She looked around the lounge and snickered to herself. It didn't look like she had any competition this year. She'd be taking home the trophy for the third time. Good. She'd been looking forward to that bottle of Ogden's Extremely Ineffably Old for over a month. Rose pushed her chair back, ready to stand, then a voice cut through the laughter of her fellow professors.

"In the prefect's bath."

She narrowed her eyes as the DADA professor stood and straightened the collar of his robes. He looked at her, a confident grin in place. Rose opened her mouth to refute his claim, her hand already reaching for the ledger, but he held up one long finger. "On the ceiling."

The other professors quieted down to listen. Rose Weasley, reigning champion, versus Scorpius Malfoy, brash rookie. Rose sniffed and raised her brows in challenge as Scorpius crossed the lounge in that infuriating strut of his. He continued. "As I said, in the prefect's bath, on the ceiling. _Without_ the benefit of a Sticking charm. And. _And_, I'm not finished." He leaned on the table in front of Rose, ignoring the catcalls and giggles from the other professors. "They were black, lacy, and crotchless."

Rose slumped back in her chair and glared at Scorpius as the others named him winner by acclaim. Hogwarts' Annual End of School Professorial 'You Found A Student's Knickers _Where_?' Competition and Tea Party broke up a few minutes later. Scorpius claimed his Firewhiskey prize and smugly accepted his congratulations. Rose made a face at him as he caught her up at the door. "Proud of yourself, Malfoy? I _earned_ that bottle. Been looking forward to it. Do you have any idea how long I've been stalking that seventh-year Gryffindor?" She huffed and folded her arms as she walked the corridor with Scorpius sauntering beside her. "I knew you were going to pull something like this. You always do this to me. Do you get some sort of training in bastardy in your House?"

"Yeah, we had weekly meetings in the common room. Exams and everything." Scorpius smirked at her. "We had to do something to keep us warm in the dungeons."

Rose fought back a grin as she nudged his shoulder. "Funny, we believed you snakes kept warm with massive orgies. All writhing around together in a big pile."

Scorpius snickered and stopped outside the door to the DADA classroom. "You're joking, right? Half the girls were too busy plotting against each other and the other half ... well. You remember Gertie Goyle. She was the _pretty_ one."

Rose shuddered and they both fell silent. Rose glanced at Scorpius, then away quickly when he caught her eye. He shifted and cleared his throat. He lifted the Firewhiskey bottle and waggled it at her. "Um. Care to join me for a snort? Two glasses, no waiting."

She blinked at him, then rubbed her neck. It was tempting. Very tempting. Possibly too much. "Dunno if we should, Malfoy."

"Rose, for god's sake, we're not sixteen. We're adults, we're professors. No one's going to slap us with detention for sneaking a drink." He slumped against the door, cradling the bottle in both hands and staring at the wizard on the label, who cavorted and giggled up at them. "If you don't _want_ to, just say that. Not like I was planning to get you drunk and ravish you on my desk. You don't have to get all fretful and fidgety."

"Actually, I was rather hoping you would." Rose slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized that had been out loud. Scorpius stared at her, his eyes so wide she could almost see a ring of white around the grey. She sighed and lowered her hands. "C'mon, Malfoy. We've been dancing around this all year. All the little looks we give each other when we escort the students to Hogsmeade. The way you just _happen_ to sit next to me at Quidditch matches, even when your House isn't playing mine." She plucked at an imaginary thread on her sleeve, ordering her cheeks to stop heating up. "The, er. The way I just _happen_ to always trade Cyril for patrol duty the same nights you're scheduled. The Christmas party?"

She looked at him, looked at the sharp line of his jaw, inherited from his father, and remembered how warm his skin had been under her hand when they'd stood under the mistletoe and kissed. They'd both been laughing, merrily warm with drink and gathered friends, but when he bent his head and caught her mouth, she hadn't had enough breath to laugh any longer. She thought she'd caught a gleam of something in his eyes - confusion, longing, desire - but before she could speak, he'd been pulled away to mediate a dispute about the upcoming World Cup. They hadn't spoken of it since, just shared glances in passing and sat a little too close at staff meals.

Rose moved closer and reached up to push a bit of fringe out of his eyes. "So, er. Yeah, you can't say we haven't been dancing around each other for a while." She chewed her lip and pulled her hand away as a thought struck her. "Oh god, we have been, right? I wasn't reading you wrong, was I? We've known each other since we were kids, and I can practically read your mind about anything. I knew when you broke up with Alyssa and I knew when you lost your virginity to Heather. I knew you were the one who set fire to your mother's Turkish carpet. We're best friends, Malfoy. I'm the one you asked for when you crashed your broom and had a concussion. When you were nine, I was the only one you'd let touch your hair when you needed to get that gum cut out of it."

She grinned at him, though her lips quaked just a little. "Of course, I'm the one who put the gum there in the first place, so maybe that's not the best thing to remember, but...." She leaned against the door next to him. "We're best friends, and I think that maybe I shouldn't be thinking these things about you without knowing a little more. I'd love to come in and have a drink with you, but I know after all this time, I wouldn't want to stop at just a drink. I think we should think about this, maybe talk it out a little fi--"

Scorpius slid his hand around the back of her neck and she cut off with a squeak. The warmth of his hand at her nape pulled her closer, and closer, until she was pressed up against him, her hand spread over his chest. "Rose," he murmured, bending his head to nuzzle into her hair. "Shut up. Stop thinking, stop analyzing, just stop. Don't you ever just _do_ without worrying? Just see what you want and reach out to take it?"

Rose shook her head, feeling her hair move against his fingers. "You know that's not how I work."

One corner of his mouth curled up. "I know. Mind if I work like that for a minute?" He barely waited for her to respond with another shake of her head before he bent down to kiss her. He kept it light, still like a mountain lake, but his heart raced beneath her hand. Rose's mind started to whirl, started to think and analyze again, then Scorpius made a soft sound and his lips moved. Her thoughts shattered.

She twined her arms around his neck and molded her mouth to his. They parted lips and touched tongues, and he tasted like ginger biscuits and tea with too much lemon, and she couldn't stop kissing him. Rose pressed against him and his arm slid around her. She felt the firewhiskey bottle dig into her side as he tightened his grip. She wriggled in discomfort. Scorpius broke their kiss immediately, lifting his head to look at her with hooded, glazed eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing a translucent red. "I just thought--"

She put her hand over his mouth. He tilted his head and sucked the tips of her fingers between his lips, a question in his eyes. Rose groaned at the heat and damp and the blessed, glorious movements of his tongue. "Don't apologize," she said. "Don't think, right? Just _do_." She pushed at his chest, shoving him towards the classroom. "Get in there and put that bottle down. Both hands, Malfoy. If we're doing this, you're using both hands."

Scorpius growled and jerked away from her, stumbling into the classroom to drop the bottle on his desk. Rose yanked the door closed and followed. Stopping herself from thinking was an idea that sounded more and more brilliant with every passing second. Maybe this was something she should have done years before. She smirked as she looked at Scorpius leaning against his desk with his hands clamped on the edge. Something and _someone_. When they were in school together, everyone had teased them, but they'd never shared more than an affectionate kiss. Rose thought she should make up for lost time. Scorpius was attractive, he was intelligent, and he cared about her more than anyone.

"You know this is going to completely alter our friendship," Scorpius said, and Rose stopped like she'd been Petrified. Scorpius shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath. "And that was the wrong thing to say. Look, I'm actually willing to risk it if you are. You weren't misreading me earlier, Rose. Or any time this year. Any time in the past two decades, really. You're like a Snitch to me. Fluttering around and shining in the sun and sometimes I can't see where you're going and most of the time you're too far away, but I've been chasing you. Kept chasing you. I finally have the chance to catch you and--" He tossed his hands up and grumbled. "And now I don't know if I should, because if I finally catch the Snitch, I might not have anyone to celebrate with afterwards."

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose folded her arms and tapped her foot, glaring at him. "That was one of the most extended metaphors I have ever heard. And one of the most bungled. Thank god you were a Slytherin. You wouldn't have survived two days in my House, if you even made it past the door." He started to speak and she held up one hand. "No. You're going about this all wrong. We're both going about this wrong."

He closed his mouth and watched her, his expression locked in that amused skepticism she was so used to seeing. Patient Scorpius, waiting for just the right moment - so confident, so familiar. Rose looked him over, then walked up and pressed him into the desk so firmly that she could feel the buckle of his belt through both sets of their robes. "Hi," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm Rose Weasley, and I think you've made me very happy for years, and this might be a fantastic next step in making me even happier, because you're my best friend and you always listen to me. So you're not going to get offended if I say 'touch me here' and you're not going to get huffy if I tell you 'do that harder', because you know me so well."

He laughed, the sound felt more than heard as she clung to him. "Hi. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and _god_, I hope you tell me where to touch and how hard to do it, because I could use the directions if it'll mean that you end up satisfied and happy." He slipped his arms around her waist and tugged her up on her toes before he bent to nuzzle against the side of her neck. "Rose, we can talk about this later if you need to, and I think it would be the smart thing to do, but right now, I think too much talking means we'll cock this up out of fear. We don't know how this will work unless we give it a try, so why don't we do that first and then talk it over later. You can score my performance in a multi-point presentation. I know how much you like your lists."

"Score you? Thought the point was that you wanted to score me." Rose waggled her brows at him and tightened her arms around him. "Right. Stop talking. Stop thinking. Stop planning and fretting and just kiss me before I toss _you_ on the desk for that ravishing you mentioned earlier." She twisted her fingers in his hair and drew his head down for a long, lingering kiss. His hands tightened in her robes, fingers scrabbling to bunch the material up in his palms. He dragged his tongue over her lower lip, slid it into her mouth when she opened up for him. It took a few moments, a little experimentation, to mesh their techniques, and her heart raced when they found a rhythm that worked for them both.

Rose tipped her body back to get her hands between them, unfastening her robes before moving straight to his. They shrugged out of their robes simultaneously, heavy fabrics hitting the floor as they broke their kiss. "Don't misplace your knickers," she heard him mutter as he rucked up her skirt, "or they'll hold a new contest next year and we'll both lose."

"Or both win." Rose grabbed his hands and guided them under her skirt, up her hips and around her arse. "Not a concern, though. Can't lose them if I'm not wearing any."

Scorpius groaned and thumped his head on her shoulder as he kneaded at her bum. Rose gave a throaty laugh and pushed him back to unbutton his shirt. She left it on him, but open, and ran her fingers over his chest, tracing out the lines of his body. She knew what he looked like shirtless, had touched him before, but this was the first time she'd _touched_ him. He felt good, warm and solid and trembling every time her fingers moved to another point on his skin. Scorpius dragged one hand around her hips and pushed between her thighs. Rose automatically widened her stance, giving him room to feel and find his way around her body. "Higher," she murmured, pulling his head down to bite his earlobe. "Higher. Left. My left. Little more, _fuck_, right there."

Her knees buckled as he found her clit, and she clung to him for balance as he stroked her. When she caught her breath, she loosened one hand from his hair, dropping it to his groin to fumble at his belt. She slid her fingers into his trousers, working her way through his flies. She knew he was a boxers man, and when she looked down to verify, she started laughing. The material tented over his erection was bright blue with a pattern of dancing hedgehogs. He squeezed her arse and wrinkled his nose at her. "Stop giggling. _You_ bought those for me."

"As a _joke_, Malfoy." Rose kissed the tip of his nose as she pushed his clothing down his thighs and out of her way.

Scorpius grunted, his voice strangling when he tried to speak at the same time she dragged her nails over his length. "Doesn't mean I didn't like them."

"I'll remember that for your birthday." She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and lifted it upright, her thumb stroking over the exposed head. "Like this," she muttered. "Touch me like this." She groaned when he copied her movements on her clit, but winced after a few moments. "Dry. Too dry."

"Sorry." Scorpius licked her lip for an extra apology. He slid his hand back, probing deeper into her and gathering moisture up on his fingers. He tried again, and Rose purred in approval. She stroked him and he stroked her, and when he reached further to slide one long finger into her, her knees buckled again.

Rose clutched at his collar and pushed him back, muttering "now, now, now" under her breath. If he wanted her to just _do_, it was a done thing. No more time for foreplay. He was hard and she was wet, and if she had to wait even thirty more seconds to get him inside her, she was going to scream loud enough to shake the stones of the castle loose. In her enthusiasm, she pushed too hard, and Scorpius yelped as he rocked back on the desk, his hands scrabbling for purchase. Parchments and quills scattered to the floor as he went tumbling off the far side to land with a grunt.

Rose clambered up on the desk and peered over the edge. Scorpius lay still, eyes open and half-focused, trousers and boxers tangled around his knees, and cock pointing at the ceiling. He sucked in air, exhaled it with a wheeze, and very calmly said, "You've killed me."

"If you can speak, you're not dead, you know." Rose pointed at his groin, snickering. "That bit's up and at 'em, at least."

"I'm dead. I'm damaged, at the very minimum. I bruise like a peach. Count yourself very lucky I managed to avoid the corner of the desk on my way down, or _that bit_ would have been suffering." He propped up on his elbows and looked at her, his pale brows furrowed in a mock glare. "Well? Are you going to get down here and kiss it better or what?"

Rose hiked her skirt to her hips for padding and sat on the edge of the desk, drumming her heels. "Dunno. Not keen on kissing dead blokes, you realize. Now if there was a live one in this room, he might get a shag, but since I'm the only breathing one about, suppose I'll just have to take care of things myself." She copied his usual smirk as she looked down at him, her fingers slipping between her thighs to rub at her clit. In one movement Scorpius rolled up to his knees and plastered his hands to her hips, yanking her to the very edge of the desk. He shot to his feet and tipped her back, matching her grin with his own.

The head of his cock bumped her fingers, and Rose twisted her hand to grip him. Before she could guide him in, he grasped her wrist and held her still. "Rose, are you sure? You can still say no. Swear I won't sulk about it." He smiled, patting her thigh. "Y'know, for more than a day or two."

She held her breath, looking at his darkened eyes, his pale fringe dangling in his face, then stuck her tongue out at him. "Scorpius. If you don't fuck me right this second, I will hex your bollocks off and feed them to your father's birds."

Scorpius raised his brows. After a heartbeat, he laughed, wrapped his hand around hers, and pushed into her. He moved slowly, pulling out and pressing in again to slick his length, taking his time to let her adjust and stretch, and with each tiny twitch and thrust, Rose clawed at the desk until she imagined she was digging furrows into the wood. "More," she muttered, arching her back. "Just _do_, Malfoy."

He reared back and caught her legs behind her knees, then leaned into her as he snapped his hips. Rose let out a yelp when he filled her so abruptly, let out a long moan when he pressed on her thighs and her hips tilted _just_ so. Scorpius gave a small, wicked laugh and another thrust. Rose moaned again, her eyes drifting shut. She brought her hands up to toy at her breasts, plucking her nipples through her shirt. Scorpius shifted his weight to one hand and brushed the other against her cheek as he moved; Rose locked the leg on that side around his waist to pull him closer. His hand dropped beside her head and Rose screeched.

"Already?" Scorpius' laugh rumbled. "Damn, I knew I was good, but this is--"

"You're on my _hair_!" Rose whimpered and rubbed her scalp as Scorpius moved, apologizing.

He made a sound and she opened her eyes to see him wriggling his brows and pursing his lips, his eyes squinted up. "Buggering hell, please tell me that's not really your sex face," she blurted, turning bright red when she realized she'd spoken aloud. Possibly not the _best_ moment to say that, when he was buried bollocks-deep inside her.

Scorpius snorted and looked at her, keeping his rhythm steady. "My nose itches, thank you."

Rose giggled and reached up to scratch the tip of it for him, then giggled even harder at the intense look of relief in his eyes. "Sorry about the sex face comment," she said, grinning at him.

He twisted his expression into a horrifying grimace, eyes rolled back in his head. "This better?"

The ensuing bout of laughter made her muscles tense up and tighten, and Scorpius' face shifted, his jaw dropping as he groaned. Rose stopped giggling immediately, her temperature flaring to match the heat in Scorpius' eyes. _That_ was his sex face and oh god. _Oh god_. He shifted position, drove into her hard, and the friction and the tension and the look in his eyes drove her mad. She struggled to push up onto her elbow, struggled to reach him and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. He dropped her legs and pulled her upright, his arms around her shoulders. "Can't hang on," he muttered, his lips moving against her temple. "Rose, close. Can't." His grip tightened until she thought her spine would crack, and his body stiffened as he came.

Rose clung to him as he tensed, whispered nonsense against his ear as he relaxed. Once his shoulders had slumped and a little coherency had returned to his expression, Rose licked the curve of his ear. "Scorpius," she cooed. "If you pull the self-absorbed and selfish Slytherin act on me and do not hop right to giving me an orgasm too, I am going to pluck out your eyebrows one hair at a time." She leaned back and batted her lashes at him, wriggling her hips. "Darling."

Scorpius stared at her, his eyes glazed and blank. "Wha? Who? I'm sorry, miss, have we met? You look a lot like Rose Weasley, but she's never said the word 'darling' in her life."

Rose cracked up laughing and clung to his waist as he started to move. "Hang on a tic, Malfoy. Grab your wand - your _actual_ wand," she added when she saw his lips quirk. "Cleaning duties. I was serious about the eyebrows, by the way, but it can wait until we get to your room. Or my room. Someone's room. This desk is not so comfortable I want a second round here."

"Thought you wanted to talk about this when we were done." Scorpius pulled out of her gingerly and cleaned his body, her body, the desk, and the floor, a very smug look on his face as he finished the latter.

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat up, but she could feel her lips curled in her own smug and (mostly) satisfied grin. "_We_ are not done, Malfoy. You're not the only one getting off here, and I still need to find my scorecard." She flicked him a teasing look, chortling when he blushed. Certainly not the most technically skilled sex she'd ever had, but top marks nonetheless. Laughing through it all, with her best friend, had catapulted the experience into her top three. They'd talk, all right, but she already knew how that conversation would end.

Scorpius held her robes out to her when she'd straightened her skirt and hair. He looked a little anxious and Rose remembered what he'd said before they'd begun. As she pulled her robes on, she poked him in the shin with the toe of her boot. "So, Malfoy," she said. "Heard you bagged a _fit_ bird today. Tell your best friend about it, mate."

He glanced at her, then a heartbeat later he smiled. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and slung his arm around her waist as they left the room. "My new bird? Ravenclaw, but I won't hold that against her. Wait until you hear what I _did_, though," he started, and Rose laughed. They'd do just fine.


End file.
